


Time Decays (or maybe its me)

by Anonymous



Series: NovaSMP [6]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), NovaSMP
Genre: Corruption, Gen, fates back, im a disapointment, no beta we die like EchoToneLIVE, why have i not usd that tag before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29848518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Echo messes with time and has regrets
Series: NovaSMP [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164983
Collections: Anonymous





	Time Decays (or maybe its me)

**Author's Note:**

> This moment has been immortalized in fanfic. 
> 
> New story element pog. 
> 
> Honestly this AU is shaping up to be pretty cool

Echo gathered all the materials he needed for the farm. It should be fairly standard, so why, pray tell, was he constantly running up and down the stairs forgetting about things. 

He sighed as he jumped down the top of the stairs, feeling the way that the feather falling slowed his fall.

He set up the farm carefully placing down the redstone. 

“Chat, I swear I’m doing this right,” he said rolling his eyes. 

They were currently telling him how he was building it wrong. 

He scoffed as he continued building the farm. Redstone was a delicate art that he had spent days mastering. He knew what he was doing. 

Well, he thought he did. 

“Alright, I admit, you were right, laugh it up go ahead,” he said throwing his hands up in the air.

He sighed as he pulled out his pick, mining up his mistakes.

  
  
  


A while later he finally fixed it, he planted the melons ready for them to start producing the sweet sweet fruit. 

Health potions would soon become a readily available resource for one EchotoneLIVE. 

He stepped back putting his hands on his hips, satisfied with his work. 

He planted a melon seed and added the bonemeal, ready to watch his farm go to work.

“Change the world speed,” a voice whispered. Dingus if he remembered correctly. 

“Good idea,” he said. 

He reached into his bag and pulled out a small gold hourglass on a chain. Each member had been given one when they had spawned in the world. They were extremely temporary and usually took a lot of energy from the users. 

HEàe hated using them, but this one time he would, for Chat. 

He spun it away from his body, feeling it drain his lifeforce, using his essence to change time.

He stopped after a second, watching the way the fire from the torches flickered faster than usual.

The melons grew a bit, and a bit more. He watched satisfied as the piston's steady rhythm overtook the silence of the basement. 

“Faster,” the voices whispered. 

He looked down at the hourglass in his hands, he could do it, but he probably shouldn't. Not that that's stopped him in the past.

He spun it around, willing his life into the hourglass.

The word crackled around him dangerously. 

The air rippled around him, the light fading from around him. 

Inky blackness surrounded him and his feet detached from th earth. Well, if the earth was even here. 

The hourglass pulsed again, and with it came the light. 

He opened his eyes and found himself looking at Fate. 

She looked pleased. 

“Echo, Echo, Echo, you just never learn do you,” she said her voice tinkling in a teasing lilt.

“What did you do,” Echo demanded. 

“I didn't do anything, that was all you,” she said her eyes glinting dangerously. 

“I-” he started. 

“Don't you remember the corruption,” she asked in faux innocence. 

“What corrupti-” he asked before pausing mid-sentence. His mind flicked to memories that he hadn't owned just before.

His friend's voices crackling at random times, sounding wrong, as of there were multiple of them. As if they weren't from this world.

“That's because of me,” he asked slowly. 

“There you go, you're catching on quick arent you. Corruption follows you Echo, even I can't control that. I don't know what's happening, but I can only assume that this world only has so much time left and that you will be its eventual downfall,” she said with an easy grin. 

Echo looked at his hands, had he really been the reason that all this had happened. Could he control it? 

“I'll see you soon my child, but until then, just remember that no matter how much the marionette dances, they still dance at the will of the puppet master,” she said. 

The light flashed and Echo was back in bed, breathing hard. 

Three times he had met Fate, twice face to face and once he felt her spirit. 

He only hoped that next time she would be more merciful. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
